Vivre
by Kaelyan
Summary: Comment vivre sa vocation de Jedi lorsqu'on enfreint à chaque instant la première règle, dès son entrée à l'école ? Comment rester détachée de la personne qui a transformé l'enfer dans lequel on vivait en monde normal et agréable à vivre ? Comment rester à l'écart de cette personne quand on est son padawan ? Voilà les questions que se pose Ahsoka, chaque jour. Kitoka (comme d'hab).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème : EXPRESSION (21h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte vous laisser déborder par vos émotions. »

« Mais, Maître Koon, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas ressentir. »

Le Jedi sourit doucement à la demoiselle de cinq ans. Même s'il n'a pas de bouche à proprement parler, ses yeux se plissent de façon significative et la petite sourit à son tour.

« Je le sais, Ahsoka. Et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande de faire. Je vous demande de ne pas vous laisser diriger par vos émotions. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne vois pas comment faire. »

« Moi non plus, » déclare une seconde voix.

Le reste de la classe approuve.

« Eh bien, » reprend le Jedi, « si vous saviez déjà tout, je ne servirais plus à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh si, Maître. Vous êtes un Jedi. Vous seriez toujours utile quelque part. »

Le Kel-Dor regarde la petite Togruta et sourit encore, mais n'ajoute rien. Il reprend son cours.

Dans un coin de la classe, les deux autres Maîtres qui avaient arrêté leurs discussions le temps d'écouter l'échange se tournent de nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu as raison, Kit, elle est assez étonnante dans son genre, » marmonne Mace Windu.

« Oui, elle a tout de suite attiré mon attention, » avoue le nautolan.

« Elle est relativement âgée, pourtant. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse être prise comme padawan, » rappelle l'humain.

« J'ai été repéré plus tard qu'elle, » proteste Fisto dans un sourire narquois

« Tu sais très bien que tu es plus doué que la moyenne, espèce de nautolan imbu de lui-même, » rétorque Windu.

Le Jedi à la peau verte rigole discrètement avant que les deux se lèvent et sortent de la salle.

« Rien ne dit qu'elle non plus n'est pas douée, » ajoute-t-il tout de même alors qu'ils passent la porte.

Il jette un dernier regard en arrière et croise le regard de la fillette, qui semble attendre quelque chose. Il reste impassible deux secondes, et le visage de la demoiselle se fane. Puis il lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire éclatant jaillit sur les lèvres d'Ahsoka.

Il referme la porte, une satisfaction qu'il ne comprend pas se répandant dans tout son être.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Novice Tano... »

« Je sais, Maître Mundi, je sais. J'essaie ! »

« Essaie plus fort. »

...

...

...

« Maître, je ne sais pas si... »

« Novice Tano ! »

« J'essaie, Maître. »

Le Jedi hoche sèchement la tête et se détourne pour aller voir un autre élève en difficulté. La jeune fille serre les dents avant d'essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Mais elle n'arrive pas à visualiser la force. Les autres y arrivent. Tous les autres. Mais elle...

Elle ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de venir titiller ses paupières. Elle inspire profondément et les ravale avant d'essayer.

Encore.

Toujours.

Elle ne doit pas _le_ décevoir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Kit, c'est non. »

« Plo... »

« Non, Kit. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit. C'est interdit pour une bonne raison. »

« Mais il s'agit simplement de lui montrer. Une fois qu'elle l'aura senti, elle pourra la retrouver ! »

Le Kel-Dor s'arrête brusquement en plein milieu du couloir au milieu duquel ils marchent, provoquant quelques exclamations légères autour d'eux.

Le temple Jedi grouille toujours d'activité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière qu'elle n'y arrive pas ? Chaque année, une dizaine de novices repartent chez eux, parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables, » rappelle-t-il.

« C'est injuste et stupide. On perd d'excellents éléments ainsi. Ou pire, ils finissent du mauvais côté de la force, » grogne le nautolan.

Le Kel-Dor ricane.

« La loi est la loi. Ce n'est pas à nous de la discuter. Engage-toi dans le Conseil du Premier Savoir si tu veux la faire changer. »

« Bon sang non ! Le plus jeune doit avoir trois cents ans ! Je vais mourir d'ennui là-dedans ! »

Koon rigole franchement cette fois, avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

« Je veux juste que tu me dises que tu n'iras pas lui parler. »

Kit pince les lèvres et finit par soupirer.

« Très bien, tu as ma parole, » marmonne-t-il.

Le kel-dor hoche la tête en se remettant à marcher. Le nautolan sent le soulagement de son ami.

S'il savait...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Novice Tano ! Vous sortez ! Immédiatement ! » s'exclame le Maître.

« Oui, Maître, » souffle la jeune fille, la tête basse.

Dans le couloir, elle prend le temps de souffler et de ravaler une énième fois ses larmes. Puis elle sort du bâtiment errant sur la place devant le temple. Elle lève les yeux vers la plus haute tour et ses pensées se perdent.

Elle essaie de sentir la force. Par tous les Siths, elle ne fait que ça. Mais ça ne veut pas. Et elle commence à prendre peur, à paniquer même parfois, la nuit, vraiment, parce qu'elle n'a plus qu'un mois de cours avant la fin du cycle et déjà qu'elle a deux ans de plus que ses camarades du même niveau, elle sera renvoyée chez elle si...

Elle ferme de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer afin de ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir... trop. Elle les rouvre brusquement en entendant des pas approcher. Elle se fige et doit déglutir avant de parler tant sa gorge est serrée.

« Bonjour, Maître Fisto, » souffle-t-elle.

« Bonjour Ahsoka. Comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Je vais bien, Maître, je vous remercie, » répond-elle diligemment.

Le sourire du nautolan tombe.

« Je te rappelle que mes queues crâniennes peuvent ressentir les émotions des autres, » déclare-t-il, ses yeux noirs la transperçant jusqu'à l'âme.

Elle prend une brusque inspiration pour ne pas laisser toutes ses émotions ressortir d'un coup. Le Jedi hoche la tête.

« La clé, c'est l'expression, » lâche-t-il.

« Je... pardon ? » balbutie-t-elle, ne comprenant rien.

« Tu as du mal à maîtriser tes émotions. La solution, ce n'est pas de les étouffer, c'est de les exprimer de la bonne manière. D'utiliser tes émotions, de les canaliser pour qu'elles t'aident à parvenir à tes fins. Tu es frustrée ? Exprime ta frustration calmement, en allant là où tu as du mal à te diriger. Tu as envie de te venger ? Exprime cette envie pour trouver un moyen de faire reprendre à la personne le droit chemin. Tu as peur ? Exprime là en la retournant contre elle-même. Laisse tes émotions s'exprimer, » répète-t-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien compris, Maître, » avoue-t-elle.

Il rigole brièvement.

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je n'enseigne pas, » admet-il bien volontiers. « Je vais prendre un exemple. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider à trouver la Force, parce que selon la loi, tu dois le faire par toi-même. Et je suis frustré, parce que je ne suis pas en accord avec cette loi. Seulement, je ne compte par désobéir. Alors j'ai laissé ma frustration s'exprimer, j'en ai discuté avec d'autres Jedi et c'est lors d'une discussion que j'ai trouvé la solution. Je n'ai eu plus qu'à trouver le bon moment, et nous voici, » débite-t-il.

Elle fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire comment faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de te montrer comment faire, » explique-t-il, sérieux. « Mais je suis nautolan et toi togruta. Je sais que tes lekkus ne sont pas assez développés pour que tu ressentes les émotions comme moi, mais je sais que tu es plus réceptive que la moyenne. C'est pour cela que si, par exemple, je pose ma main sur ton épaule, » déclare-t-il en effectuant le geste, « sans avoir à projeter la Force vers toi, tu vas la sentir tout de même, » finit-il alors qu'elle ferme les yeux dans un hoquet.

Enfin. _Enfin,_ elle LA sent. C'est un tourbillon qu'elle a du mal à canaliser.

Il la relâche deux ou trois secondes plus tard et la regarde d'un air impassible. Mais elle ne le voit pas, elle se contente de savourer. Seigneur, elle sent la Force. Elle est partout. La togruta laisse échapper un rire incrédule et rouvre les yeux. elle se calme immédiatement et se contente de sourire, mais elle sait que son regard pétille et elle se sent mieux que dans n'importe lequel de ses souvenirs.

« Ne laisse pas les autres te dire que tu es trop âgée, que tu n'y arriveras pas, que j'aurais dû te laisser là où tu vivais, » souffle-t-il soudain, et elle a l'impression qu'il se tend. « Je sais qu'il y a un risque que tu ne sois pas acceptée, surtout parce que tu as deux ans de plus et que tu as un caractère trop affirmé au goût de certains. »

Il pose de nouveau sa main sur son épaule et elle sent une vague d'assurance mêlée de colère lui parvenir.

« Mais tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Je t'en fais la promesse, Ahsoka. Même si tu dois ne pas continuer dans la voie des Jedi, je ne te laisserai pas. »

Elle hoche la tête et se retient de se jeter dans les bras du chevalier, parce que ça ne se fait absolument pas. Il la lâche de nouveau et fait un pas en arrière.

« Merci, Maître, » réussit-elle finalement à souffler.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire carnassier qui fait la marque de fabrique des nautolan.

« Avec plaisir, novice Tano. N'oubliez pas. La clé, c'est l'expression, » rappelle-t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de se détourner.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier thème. Je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite, pourtant je pensais qu'avec l'expression des sentiments, ce serait facile... tant pis. J'espère faire mieux au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 2 : MIÈVRE (22h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle est fébrile. C'est même un euphémisme.

Contrairement à ce que les Maîtres pensent, les premiers au courant des attributions de padawan... sont les novices eux-mêmes. Les bruits de couloirs sont rapides, et les jeunes oreilles à l'affût.

C'est comme ça qu'Ahsoka sait que son nom circule, depuis bientôt deux semaines. Elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, si c'est pour être padawan ou être renvoyée, alors elle s'empêche d'espérer trop fort. Elle médite presque deux heures chaque soir pour réussir à tenir toute une journée sans devenir folle... Elle sait qu'elle est toujours à la traîne, mais elle pense s'être assez améliorée pour pouvoir être prise.

Le plus difficile, c'est qu'elle n'a pas recroisé maître Fisto depuis des mois. Il lui manque. Elle essaie de se persuader que c'est pour le mieux, qu'elle ne doit pas s'attacher, mais c'est terriblement difficile.

« Novice Tano ? » l'interpelle-t-on.

Elle sursaute. Se traite mentalement d'imbécile. Se ratatine sur elle-même devant l'œillade réprobatrice du vieux Maître qui a oublié ce que c'était que d'être jeune et plein de vivacité. Et se décide à répondre, parce que le reste de la classe la regarde, désormais.

« Oui, Maître ? » répond-elle à haute et intelligible voix, luttant contre le sourire qui veut s'installer.

« Vous êtes convoquée dans la salle du conseil, » déclare le vieux rabougri qui a un papier dans la main.

Pour le coup, le sourire repart aussitôt, chassé par une peur viscérale. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est... La classe se fait silencieuse au possible.

« Novice Tano ! » s'exclame le vieux chnoque.

« Oui Maître ? »

« Eh bien, allez-y ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Elle se lève avec lenteur et sort de la salle sans un mot. Comme un automate, elle se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment et traverse la place pour rentrer dans la base du temple. Elle avance vers les ascenseurs centraux, ceux qui vont directement à la salle du conseil. Elle s'engouffre dedans et appuie sur le bouton. Elle sursaute lorsque les portes se referment. Elle est seule.

Elle a beau inspirer profondément, elle n'arrive pas à se calmer. Elle pose les mains à plat contre les parois de la boîte et serre les dents.

Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle les novices sont convoqués au Conseil. Une seule. Le renvoi.

Le. Renvoi.

Un premier sanglot remonte le long de sa trachée, mais elle arrive à le bloquer quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle aspire un peu d'air, difficilement, la bouche grande ouverte, pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle.

Et puis l'ascenseur s'arrête. Et les portes s'ouvrent. Le temps que la personne rentre, elle se tient bien droite, les mains derrière le dos, mais la tête baissée. Elle ne peut pas faire plus. Elle n'est même pas certaine de tenir jusqu'en haut. Et une fois en haut, il faudra qu'elle se tienne face au Conseil.

Seigneur... le Conseil.

Elle ferme les yeux, presse fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, pour ne pas fondre en larme là, comme ça, stupidement.

Elle n'arrive à penser qu'à une seule chose.

Fisto.

Elle ne le verra plus.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et puis on la prend par les épaules et elle se retrouve coincée dans une étreinte qui lui fait mal tant elle est serrée. Mais elle reconnaît la couleur de la peau, les queues crâniennes qui chatouillent ses épaules, même l'odeur, elle s'en rappelle. Elle ne le verra peut-être plus, mais pour le moment, il est là.

« Respire Ahsoka, calme-toi, calme-toi, » souffle sa voix grave à son oreille. « Inspire profondément, ne laisse pas tes émotions te faire perdre le contrôle. Tu peux le faire. Tu y es très bien arrivé jusque là. Tu vas continuer. »

Elle serre les dents alors qu'un violent sursaut de colère la fait repousser le Jedi.

« À quoi ça sert ? Dans une heure tout au plus je serai en train de faire mes bagages et de dire adieu à mon rêve... non, au rêve que _vous_ m'avez vendu ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Elle voit le visage de Fisto se figer dans un masque de neutralité qui lui fait peur. Mais il ne dit rien.

Elle se rend compte de ses paroles et le retour à la réalité est violent.

Elle ferme les yeux, laissant sortir toute la culpabilité qu'elle éprouve face à ses mots et lorsqu'elle rouvre les paupières, elle le voit hocher la tête et dans les orbes noirs de ses yeux voit de la compassion.

« Je ne doute pas que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, Maître, » reprend-elle, relativement calme après son léger éclat. « Mais c'est ainsi. Chaque année un certain nombre d'entre nous repartent. C'est tombé sur moi. »

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez pour tenter de juguler les larmes qui veulent sortir mais de nouveau, elle se retrouve enfermée dans les bras du chevalier.

« Ahsoka, tu ne va pas être renvoyée, » finit par lâcher le Jedi.

Elle se recule de nouveau, et le laisse essuyer ses joues mouillées avec une douceur dont elle ne le pensait pas capable. Elle sent un peu les émotions du nautolan à travers ses queues crâniennes qui frôlent de temps à autre ses lekkus et réalise qu'il se sent mal pour elle. Et elle sent aussi l'affection qu'il a... pour elle, et ça la désarçonne un peu. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ça. Elle finit par hausser mentalement les épaules et profiter de l'attention dont il fait preuve, parce que ça fait des années qu'elle n'a par eu droit à ça.

Malheureusement, le moment prend fin. Une fois qu'il a fini d'essuyer les larmes, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et se baisse un peu pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

« Tu as failli être renvoyée, » explique-t-il et elle met un point d'honneur à ne pas céder à la peur qui revient, parce qu'il lui a dit qu'elle ne serait pas renvoyée et qu'elle veut le croire.

Elle a confiance en lui. Aveuglément, se rend-elle compte alors qu'elle maîtrise cette satanée peur mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

« Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le Conseil que tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps parce que tes lekkus sont en train de se développer et qu'ils te pénalisent dans ton apprentissage. Normalement, les jeunes togruta sont déjà padawan lorsque leurs lekkus se réveillent. Mais tu as deux ans de plus. Mis à part ce problème d'émotions, tu es plus que prête à être padawan, » finit-il en la lâchant.

Elle a froid, d'un coup.

« Mais pourquoi ai-je été convoquée par le conseil ? » marmonne-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle peut poser la question.

« Ce n'est pas par le Conseil mais seulement Maître Ti, » rectifie le nautolan. « Elle est également togruta et veut te sonder pour voir comment se mêlent la Force et ton empathie, » explique-t-il.

La demoiselle ouvre la bouche en un "o" peu gracieux, avant de s'en rendre compte et de la refermer dans un claquement sec.

Le nautolan hausse un sourcil et Ahsoka rougit violemment. Elle baisse la tête alors qu'elle entend le chevalier ricaner de longues secondes.

« Alors... que va-t-il m'arriver ? » finit-elle par demander, en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

« Je ne vais pas tout te dire, jeune fille, » déclare le Jedi.

Elle essaie de ne pas le faire, mais elle se tend de la tête aux pieds. Le plus vieux soupire et lui fait de nouveau face.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » demande-t-il avec douceur.

« Oui ! » s'écrit-elle spontanément, avant de rougir une seconde fois.

Il se détourne et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors ne t'inquiète de rien. Tout va bien se passer, Ahsoka, » déclare le chevalier.

Il ne dit rien, mais elle sent à cause d'un énième contact entre queue et lekku qu'il est amusé de sa réponse pour le moins convaincante.

Oui, elle lui fait plus que confiance. Elle lui confierait sa vie. Elle ferait tout pour lui. Non. Elle _fera_ tout pour lui...

Ce n'est pas ça. C'est au-delà de la confiance. Ce n'est pas qu'elle lui confierait sa vie. C'est qu'elle _donnerait_ sa vie pour lui.

Il s'arrête soudain et la regarde avec un tel sérieux qu'elle n'arrive plus à déglutir.

« Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça venant de toi, est-ce clair ? » gronde-t-il et pour la première fois elle a un peu peur en sa présence.

Il s'en rend compte et secoue la tête brièvement.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas emprunter ce chemin, Ahsoka. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramener ici dans un cercueil, » souffle-t-il en posant sa main sur la nuque de la novice.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner sous la combinaison du contact chaud et du regard profond.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le soir, au moment d'aller se coucher, lorsqu'elle repensera à ce moment, et à sa façon d'agir avec lui, le nombre de fois où elle pense à lui... elle n'aura qu'un seul mot pour se décrire.

Mièvre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Je ne suis définitivement pas convaincu par mon début de soirée... À part la fin, je ne trouve pas vraiment qu'elle est dans la mièvrerie mais il fallait caser ce foutu thème, alors voilà.**

 ***S'en va discrètement découvrir le thème suivant***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 3 : CENTRE (23h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Les phrases dites par la pensée sont en italique.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils sont devant les doubles portes de la salle du conseil. Elle déglutit et inspire profondément.

« Tout va bien, Ahsoka. »

« D'accord, » répond-elle seulement.

Il pousse la porte et l'invite à rentrer avant lui. Il entre à son tour et la porte se referme derrière eux sans un bruit. La jeune togruta a la sensation d'étouffer, soudain, mais une queue effleure son épaule avec discrétion et une vague de calme s'abat sur elle. Elle cligne des yeux sous la surprise et s'empêche de laisser sa reconnaissance s'échapper parce qu'il n'est plus le seul à ressentir les émotions.

« Bonjour Maître ti, » salue-t-il la femme devant eux.

« Bonjour Maître, » ajoute la novice.

« Bonjour Kit, » comment vas-tu ? » demande le Maître.

« Bien, je vous remercie. J'ai croisé la novice Tano dans l'ascenseur, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais vous l'amener, » déclare-t-il avec son sourire canaille.

Mais la femme à l'air d'y être insensible, contrairement à la plus jeune.

« Oh. Et Bien entendu, cette rencontre était tout à fait fortuite, » raille Shaak ti.

« Nous nous sommes croisés dans l'ascenseur, Maître, » se permet d'intervenir Ahsoka.

« Bien entendu, » répète-t-elle. « C'est fou comme ce genre d'endroit concentre les personnes... » ajoute-t-elle, pince sans rire.

« Je... je ne voulais pas... » balbutie la novice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ahsoka, » la rassure le Maître. « Tu n'y es pour rien. En revanche je ne suis pas certaine que Kit soit blanc comme neige dans l'histoire. C'est affolant comme il se trouve souvent au centre de situations improbables, » déclare-t-elle.

« Enfin, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans l'ascenseur ? » s'étonne le nautolan.

« Tu trouves toujours le moyen d'arriver à tes fins, Fisto, » soupire-t-elle et Ahsoka a l'impression que ce n'est pas totalement un compliment.

La jeune fille se tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il s'est crispé.

« Bon, puisque tu es là, reste. Mais que je ne t'entende pas, tu vas me la déconcentrer, » ordonne-t-elle en désignant un siège où le chevalier file s'asseoir sans demander son reste, le sourire retrouvé.

Le Maître se lève et invite la plus jeune à approcher. La petite togruta obéit immédiatement.

Shaak Ti la regarde avec un regard doux.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais je dois prendre tes lekkus, » déclare-t-elle alors que la plus jeune se crispe de la tête aux pieds. « Ça va me permettre de concentrer nos esprits et de les faire se toucher, ce qui sera plus pratique pour te montrer comment faire pour recentrer tes émotions au bon endroit. »

Ahsoka grimace mais acquiesce. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra, tant qu'elle n'aura pas à retourner... d'où elle vient. Elle inspire brusquement lorsque les mains de la plus âgée s'enroulent autour de la partie basse de ses lekkus. Elle se rend compte que le Maître à collé ses propres lekkus avec les siens dans ses mains, mais hormis la sensation désagréable de se retrouver nue devant des centaines de personnes, rien ne se passe.

 _«_ _Eh bien, ça fourmille là-dedans_ _, »_ déclare-t-elle aussitôt.

« Euh... désolée ? » souffle Ahsoka, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre veut entendre.

« _Non, ce n'est rien, ne te préoccupe pas de mes pensées. Concentre-toi,_ » ordonne l'autre.

« Vos... mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez, Maître, » réfute la demoiselle.

« _Tu m'entends via nos lekkus, Ahsoka. Je peux canaliser mon subconscient, mais le contact est trop puissant pour que je puisse tout te cacher. Alors ignore les pensées qui te parviennent. Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer._ »

« Sur quoi dois-je me... concentrer ? »

Elle bute sur le mot. Le Maître l'a déjà prononcé au moins cinq fois et elle se focalise dessus sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être parce que naturellement elle a du mal à se concentrer ?

 _« Sur tes ressentis, pardi ! »_ s'exclame le Maître et la plus jeune arrive à saisir la différence entre les pensées et les paroles.

« Bien, Maître, » répond-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en inspirant doucement.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle est déjà en train de lutter pour ne pas se faire submerger par ses émotions.

 _« D'accord. Il va falloir que tu travailles beaucoup dessus et que tu sois patiente, novice Tano. »_

« Très bien, Maître. Comment dois-je faire ? »

« _Imagine un cercle. Ce cercle, c'est ton âme. À l'intérieur, tes ressentis sont des filaments qui se baladent, qui s'épaississent ou disparaissent. Maintenant, visualise tes émotions grâce à la force. Non, ne te laisse pas distraire, concentre-toi... bien. Imagine un centre à ce cercle. Tu accroches ces ressentis au centre du cercle et tu enroules ces filaments. Tu laisses le centre les avaler, comme un trou noir,_ » explique Shaak.

Ahsoka voudrait comprendre. Vraiment.

« _Non, ce n'est pas ça... Non, toujours pas. Essaie de visualiser ce centre. Tu peux y arriver, ça ne devrait pas mettre longtemps. Continue... Ne te déconcentre pas. Réessaie..._ »

Et vraiment, elle fait de son mieux. Mais n'arrive même pas à conceptualiser ce centre qui tourne et qui mange les filaments.

« _Non. Je m'en doutais. On va essayer autrement_ , » déclare le Maître. « _Reste concentrée, surtout. »_

 _La jeune fille a envie de grogner mais obéit._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Deux heures plus tard.

« Reste concentrée, Ahsoka ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas devenir Jedi, » gronde Shaak Ti en séparant leurs lekkus sans prévenir, ce qui cause une douleur brève mais violente à la plus jeune, qui se retient de gémir et titube à peine.

Dans son champ de vision, elle capte le chevalier qui se lève et s'approche d'elle.

« Maître Ti ?! » s'exclame-t-elle, soudainement apeurée.

« Maître, puis-je essayer quelque chose ? » demande soudain Fisto.

La plus jeune se tend alors qu'il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu vas réussir à faire de plus que moi, Kit, » lâche le Maître avec une savante dose de mépris pour qu'il ne le reçoive pas mal mais sente combien sa remarque est déplacée.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, » répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Le Maître soupire et lui fait signe de s'avancer.

« Comment comptes-tu procéder ? » s'enquiert-elle tout de même.

« Comme vous, en connectant directement mon esprit à celui de la novice Tano. »

« C'est hors de question, Fisto ! » s'exclame la togruta. « Tu n'as... »

« Si vous vouliez bien me laisser finir, je vous aurais dis que j'allais laisser Ahsoka effectuer la connexion et la défaire lorsqu'elle le souhaitera. J'ai parfaitement conscience des difficultés que cela peut engendrer pour elle de forcer ce genre de contact inter espèce alors qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore son empathie, » la coupe-t-il et l'autre se renfrogne une demi-seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

« Très bien. Mais prépare-toi à la recentrer sans arrêt, elle se déconcentre à la vitesse de la lumière. »

« C'est noté, merci Maître, » répond le chevalier en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

« Ahsoka, tu as compris ce que je veux faire ? » demande-t-il.

« Je crois, » répond-elle en levant les bras et tendant lentement les mains vers les queues crâniennes les plus longues.

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle se saisit doucement des appendices et se rapprocha juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se saisir de ses lekkus dans le même mouvement. Mais elle est assez proche pour sentir le souffle calme du chevalier sur son front. Elle s'isole au mieux de ses ressentis et serre doucement les poings pour faire le contact.

Il ne se passe rien durant une dizaine de secondes. Elle ne sent rien du tout. Et puis il y a un genre de frôlement. Comme la manche d'un gilet qui effleure la peau du bras.

« _Tu m'entends_ ? » demande soudain le nautolan.

Contrairement à sa connexion avec Maître Ti, la plus jeune ne ferme pas les yeux mais au contraire les relève pour tomber dans les orbes noires du nautolan.

« _Oui, je vous entends,_ » répond-elle par la pensée, sans être sure que ça va fonctionner mais le sourire qui étire les lèvres vertes lui fait comprendre que c'est le cas.

« _Parfait. Maintenant, je ne vais te demander que de te concen..._ »

« _Non, je vous en prie, n'utilisez pas un mot avec le mot centre dedans, je vais devenir folle_ _!_ »

Elle se rend compte avec effroi que même en pensées, elle est capable de gémir.

« _Pourquoi ça_ ? » demande le nautolan, le ton franchement étonné.

« _C'est Maître Ti, elle l'utilise à toute les sauces. Concentre toi, ne te déconcentre pas, recentre toi, visualise le centre, reconcentre toi... je sais, c'est bête mais juste... pas ce mot, s'il vous plait,_ » murmure-t-elle en pensées.

Elle le "sent" ricaner.

 _« À ton aise, »_ accepte-t-il.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Définitivement, ce n'est pas fantastique, ce soir...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 4 : ACQUITTER (00h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Les phrases dites par la pensée sont en italique.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Finalement, elle n'arrive à rien avec Kit non plus, mais sentir cette connexion avec lui, pouvoir sentir sa présence autrement qu'avec les cinq sens classiques... lui donne l'impression de décoller, de planer, de... bref.

Lorsqu'elle le relâche, elle a de nouveau cette impression de froid, comme dans l'ascenseur.

« Bien, Kit, je pense qu'on peut en faire quelque chose, » déclare Shaak Ti avec un sourire un peu tendu. « Mais il va falloir énormément de travail, avec toi comme avec moi. Je vais donc appuyer ta demande. »

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils mais n'a pas le temps de _penser_ à poser une question que Fisto prend la parole.

« Je n'avais aucune inquiétude quant à ma demande, Maître Ti. Je sais qu'Ahsoka a les capacités de devenir un très bon Jedi. Je ne veux pas que ses chances soient gâchées, » assure le nautolan avec un sourire peut-être encore plus en coin que d'habitude.

Ahsoka se rend compte à ce moment-là que quelque chose cloche, mais de nouveau, elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est poussée vers la sortie d'une main verte et ferme dans le dos.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mord la lèvre pour ne rien dire, mais une fois qu'ils sont dans l'ascenseur, seuls, elle se tourne vers lui.

« Attends encore, » lui coupe-t-il l'herbe sous le pied et elle ronge son frein.

Enfin, ils sortent de la boîte métallique et elle se fait la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras, parce qu'elle y était bien, et qu'elle avait chaud.

Ils déambulent dans les couloirs jusqu'à un bureau.

« Ah, bonjour Fisto. Tout est prêt, voici les clefs, » déclare un Lannik.

« Merci Maître Piell, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, » répond le nautolan en s'inclinant et repassant dans les mêmes couloirs en sens inverse.

Ils sont de nouveau dans l'ascenseur et Ahsoka a juste envie d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence et de se couler dans l'étreinte du chevalier. L'envie la tenaille et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut pas le faire, peu importe combien elle en a envie. Elle finit par se sentir assez mal pour qu'il le détecte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit d'avoir confiance en moi, non ? » demande-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la togruta.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, refusant de lui dire qu'il s'est mépris sur l'origine de soin malaise. Et puis la main du chevalier sur elle l'apaise et son envie se calme alors pas besoin d'épiloguer. Ils sortent de l'ascenseur une quinzaine d'étages plus bas.

« Bien, maintenant, tu peux parler, » déclare-t-il alors qu'ils déambulent de nouveau dans des couloirs interminables.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Maître Ti ? Je ne suis pas bête. J'ai senti qu'elle me trouvait inapte. Pourquoi va-t-elle appuyer votre demande... et quelle est cette demande, par ailleurs ? » débite la jeune fille, avant de reprendre, gênée. « Non, je... la dernière question ne me regarde pas. »

« C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée, Ahsoka. C'est moi qui t'ai ramenée ici, moi qui t'ai fait espérer. Je sais que ces dernières années ont été difficiles. Tu as eu plus de mal que les autres, tu as dû travailler plus pour obtenir des résultats un peu moins bons et tu as subi les railleries des autres. Et je m'en sens responsable, » explique-t-il d'un ton infiniment sérieux.

« Maître ? Vous rigolez ! Vous savez ce que serait devenue ma vie, là-bas ? » s'étrangle-t-elle presque. « Au mieux, j'aurais été prostituée, ou esclave. Et je refuse de penser aux autres possibilités, elles me répugnent vraiment. »

Il s'arrête et la regarde un instant, avant de poser de nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules et de reprendre leur marche. La togruta sent les poils sur sa nuque se hérisser au contact chaud. Elle se demande s'il sent tout ça. Elle voudrait lui demander si c'est parce qu'ils sont d'espèces différentes qu'elle réagit ainsi, mais son instinct lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas poser la question, alors elle ne dit rien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je _sais_ que tu est capable d'être Jedi. Alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses y arriver, » finit-il.

Elle tourne un peu la tête vers lui.

« Mais Maître Ti... »

« Disons qu'il est possible que Maître Ti me doive un service assez important pour que je le mette dans la balance, » répond-il seulement. « Elle s'est acquittée de sa dette. Nous sommes quittes désormais. »

La jeune fille s'arrête à son tour.

« Vous avez menti ? » demande-t-elle.

« Sois plus précise, demoiselle, » répond-il.

« Lorsque vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas fait exprès de vous trouver dans le même ascenseur que moi ? »

Le nautolan laisse échapper un rire en appuyant sur son épaule pour l'enjoindre à marcher.

« La vérité, c'est que je voulais aller te chercher avant même que ton professeur reçoive ta lettre de convocation, pour que tu ne stresses pas comme tu l'as fait. Mais j'ai été retenu par Maître Mundi et ne pouvant pas justifier un départ précipité, j'ai dû attendre qu'il ait fini pour tenter de t'intercepter. »

« Donc vous... n'avez pas fait exprès de rentrer dans l'ascenseur où je me trouvais ? »

« Non, » confirme-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'ils arrivent devant une porte, qu'il ouvre. « Je t'en prie, entre. »

Ils sont dans un appartement. La porte d'entrée débouche sur le salon et la cuisine dans le fond, les deux pièces séparées par un bar. Deux chambres et une salle de bain a priori vu les portes de chaque côté du salon.

Elle cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, et se tourne brusquement vers le nautolan, qui sourit, et pas de sourire en coin, cette fois. Un sourire plus naturel, plus sincère. Plus doux peut-être, aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » souffle-t-elle. « Quelle est votre demande auprès du conseil ? » répète-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle n'est pas sensé le savoir.

Son sourire s'élargit et il enfile une main dans la poche de son pantalon avant de l'en ressortir, un genre de petite chaîne enroulée autour de ses doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » murmure la togruta. « _Je_ ne pourrai _jamais_ m'acquitter de _cette_ dette, » ajoute-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Bon... je suis un peu plus satisfaite du chapitre, mais pas de l'insertion du thème... C'est rageant.**

 **Et je fais de plus en plus court... J'ai un truc avec le 4ème thème. Il est toujours moins long...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 5 : VIRUS (01h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Les phrases dites par la pensée sont en italique.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Kit lui sourit, et s'approche avant de lui tendre la chaîne, composée de trois brins qui tintent très légèrement les uns conte les autres en s'entrechoquant.

« Votre demande n'a pas encore été acceptée, » souffle-t-elle alors que sa main s'avance d'elle-même pour se saisir du bijou.

« Fais-moi confiance, » répond-il seulement et elle n'insiste même pas, prenant simplement le bijou.

Selon le rituel millénaire, elle accroche avec lenteur la chaîne à celle, plus longue, qui entoure ses lekkus. Elle pivote ensuite sur elle-même tout aussi lentement, et il natte la tresse avec habileté. Puis elle lui fait de nouveau face et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

« Aujourd'hui, novice Tano, vous avez été déclarée apte à être formée par un Jedi afin de pouvoir, à votre tour, servir l'Ordre et la république. J'ai été désigné pour être votre formateur et j'espère qu'ensemble, nous accomplirons de grandes choses, » déclare le nautolan, suivant à la lettre le protocole.

« Aujourd'hui, moi, Ahsoka Tano, jure de consacrer ma vie à servir l'Ordre Jedi et la République, à appliquer les enseignements que mon Maître me dispensera et à toujours chercher à être une personne meilleure, » répond-elle avec autant de précision que possible, ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'a pas révisé ses protocoles.

« Félicitations, Ahsoka Tano. Vous êtes désormais padawan, » finit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle n'ajoute rien, parce qu'elle a peur de se mettre à pleurer et que ça ne fait pas _Jedi_ de craquer ainsi.

« Viens-là, » souffle-t-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

Elle essaie de ne pas se jeter sur lui, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas convainquant. Elle enroule ses bras autour de la taille du nautolan pendant qu'il passe les siens autour de ses épaules. Les queues crâniennes entrent en contact avec les lekkus et elle sent la sérénité couler en elle tranquillement, s'étalant et prenant toute la place, laissant tout de même la félicité surnager.

 _« C'est pas si mal la vie finalement, »_ pense-t-elle mais il l'entend, à cause du contact.

 _« Tu avais dis ça le jour où je t'ai récupéré, sur ta planète d'origine, »_ se rappelle-t-il.

 _« Oui. Je l'avais oublié, »_ répond-elle par la pensée.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois passent.

La jeune padawan, au prix d'un travail acharné, a fini par maîtriser ses émotions. Et heureusement. Parce que ce qu'elle a fini par comprendre pourquoi elle cherchait le contact avec son Maître, et il ne fallait _vraiment_ pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Ahsoka n'a pas revu le Conseil. Elle sait que son Maître va régulièrement faire des comptes rendus et deux fois Maître Ti était passé dans leurs appartements pour la tester. Mais la togruta avait bien dû admettre que la padawan s'était améliorée.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Au bout de la première année de formation, ils avaient eu le droit de participer à des missions plus importantes.

Et Ahsoka se prit à regretter sa vie normale et bien réglée de novice.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsqu'ils durent aller chercher des renseignements à l'intérieur même d'un vaisseau ennemi, elle réalisa que jusque là, si elle avait eu peur, elle n'avait jamais été terrorisée.

La terreur à l'idée de perdre son Maître avait failli lui coûter la vie à elle – et elle avait découvert qu'il savait lui hurler dessus au besoin.

Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, il aurait toujours plus peur pour elle que elle pour lui.

Elle avait failli lui répondre que ça aurait été difficile vu que _elle_ , elle était amoureuse, ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui, mais elle se retint assez tôt.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsqu'ils durent secourir toute une planète qui était en train de se diriger droit vers son étoile, elle utilisa la Force en elle comme jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir le faire.

Gérer les flux de gens paniqués qui étaient à deux doigts de déclencher une émeute, devoir agir sur l'esprit de chaque individu et sur le groupe également, en même temps, leur avait donné un mal de crâne monstrueux.

Elle avait de nouveau eu peur pour Kit lorsque, une fois qu'ils furent certains que tout le monde (littéralement) était à l'abri, il s'était effondré sans plus de cérémonie. Juste de la fatigue, mais tout de même.

Elle était restée à son chevet les cinq heures de sommeil profond qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il se réveille.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsque la guerre des clone débuta, elle crut qu'elle allait péter un câble de devoir jouer les gardes du corps de politiciens corrompus.

Ils devaient se tenir dans la pièce où avaient lieu les discussions et les entendre dire ânerie sur ânerie avait été très difficile.

Au final, c'est Kit qui avait failli sauter sur un sénateur et elle qui avait dû prétexter un appel urgent pour le tirer hors de la salle et le retenir d'y retourner, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été avertis par Yoda qu'ils devaient se rendre à Geonosis, ils s'étaient regardés et pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa tresse, il l'avait tiré à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'Ahsoka était padawan et elle s'était attachée un peu plus chaque jour alors elle lui avait rendu son étreinte avec toute la force qu'elle avait en stock.

Ils savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Ils savaient qu'ils partaient pour la mort. Dieu merci, elle n'avait eu qu'à subir un tir de blaster au flanc.

Mais Kit l'avait vu tomber. Elle l'avait entendu hurler son nom. Elle s'était redressée aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu, occultant la douleur et l'avait cherché du regard. Elle l'avait rassuré d'un coup d'œil.

Depuis, elle ne s'était plus laissé toucher. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre le désespoir dans la voix du son Maître.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Atchoum ! »

« À tes souhaits ! » lui répondit Kit depuis la cuisine.

« Atchoum ! »

« Je dois vraiment te le dire à chaque fois ? » raille-t-il en se retournant pour la regarder.

« Ce n'est pas gentil, Maître. Vous savez que je ne supporte pas d'être bloquée sans rien pouvoir faire ! » rage-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, moi. Toi qui râle toujours que tu veux une vie normale, quoi de plus normal que d'être malade comme un chien quand on a attrapé un virus ? » demande-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air outré de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répond rien, se repaissant du son du rire de son Maître. C'est devenu un son trop rare.

Depuis qu'il est en passe de devenir membre du conseil, il ne rigole plus. Il est soucieux, il dort moins bien...

« Atchoum ! » éternue-t-elle pour la trois millième fois de la journée. « J'en ai barre ! » s'exclame-t-elle, le nez totalement bouché. « Voutu virus ! »

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Ha, enfin un chapitre qui me va à peu près. Même si une fois encore, le thème arrive à la toute fin...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n°6 : OUATE (02h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Kit est fou. Il va buter quelqu'un. Skywalker, si c'est possible. Cet abruti fini va finir la gueule dans un mur, ou apprendre à voler du soixantième étage... non, il serait capable de s'en sortir... Peu importe, le nautolan va trouver un moyen de lui faire...

S'empêchant de trop tomber dans la violence, même – surtout – dans son esprit, il se reconcentre sur le lit devant lui. Celui où Ahsoka est étendue, blanche comme la m... non ! Pâle à faire peur, quatre couvertures par-dessus elle, immobile, son sternum se soulevant à peine lorsqu'elle respire.

Lorsqu'enfin, le dernier droïde part se recharger, il avance son siège et attrape la main froide dans la sienne. Le manque de chaleur failli le faire hurler d'inquiétude, de frustration et de colère.

Seigneur, il va _tuer_ Skywalker. Cet abruti a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour _sa_ padawan, qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de routine, d'un accompagnement de cargaison délicate. Ah oui, c'est sûr que pour être délicate, ça avait été délicat ! Des putains de vers qui contrôlent l'esprit, tu parles de délicat ! Merde, quoi ! Une padawan est morte ! Et Barriss Offee n'a rien demandé à personne, rien fait de mal pour mériter ça !

Kit pense à Luminara, Maître de Barriss, qui est en train de veiller la jeune dépouille en ce moment-même. Il essaie de s'en empêcher mais par moment, il a la pensée fugace que ça aurait pu être Ahsoka à la place, et il n'a qu'une envie, l'emmener dans ses quartiers et s'enfermer à double tour, pour qu'elle ne court plus jamais aucun danger.

Il grimace en imaginant la réaction de sa padawan s'il essayait de l'enfermer... il resserre sa prise sur la main glacée. Il n'a même pas l'impression qu'elle se réchauffe.

Il patiente encore plusieurs heures et se force à la lâcher lorsque les droïdes reviennent, un peu avant l'aube.

En milieu de journée, elle a toujours froid, même si elle s'est un – petit – peu réchauffée.

Exaspéré par l'inefficacité de ces abrutis de circuits électroniques sur patte, il signe la décharge et emporte sa padawan chez eux. Il la met dans son lit, ajoute toutes les couvertures qu'il peut trouver et monte le chauffage de la chambre.

Mais ça ne marche pas non plus. Alors il se dit qu'il peut la mettre dans de l'eau chaude. Il lui fait couler un bain, la met en sous vêtements et l'immerge.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'eau est tiède alors il la sort et la sèche au mieux. Il aimerait lui changer ses sous-vêtements mouillés mais n'ose pas. Elle se sentirait gênée, il en est certain. En même temps, ça lui fera une belle jambe si elle ne se réveille p... Non ! Bon sang ! Quand va-t-il arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses !

Une fois qu'elle est de nouveau dans le lit, avec des sous-vêtements secs, il se rend compte qu'elle est moins froide qu'avant, mais bien loin de sa température normale.

En désespoir de cause, il se dit que lui a une température corporelle plus haute que celle des togruta et que peut-être il peut l'aider ainsi.

Il se met lui-même en sous-vêtements et se glisse dans le lit. Il frissonne violemment lorsque leurs peaux entrent en contact et lutte contre l'envie de se reculer. Il la met sur le côté pour qu'elle lui tourne le dos et se colle contre elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et entremêlant leurs jambes.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passe ainsi mais ça fait trente six heures qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil et l'inquiétude constante nichée profondément en lui l'ont épuisé. Il finit par s'endormir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il sait immédiatement où il est et sa première pensée n'est pas adaptée à la situation. Il est un Jedi. Point.

Pas d'attache. C'est tout.

Pas de sentiment. Voilà...

Quelle merde...

Il secoue mentalement la tête pour ne pas dévier là-dessus.

Pendant son sommeil, Ahsoka a bougé – ce qui est un bon signe – et s'est retournée, avant de se coller contre lui. Elle a caché son visage dans le cou du nautolan et un bras est enroulé autour de son torse tandis que l'autre est coincé entre leurs deux corps.

Elle est encore un peu fraiche, mais cette fois, sa température est quasiment normale. Le soulagement déferle en lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte de la puissance de son inquiétude. Il soupire doucement mais ne s'attarde pas, parce que la colère arrive. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle ne risque plus rien, il a tout le temps de penser à ce que ce jeune chevalier imbécile a fait. Laisser les deux padawan se débrouiller seules alors qu'il devait rester avec elles... ah, il voulait qu'elles apprennent à se débrouiller seules ? Espèce de connard imbu de lui-même ! Élu ? Mon œil oui !

« Maître, ce n'est pas de sa faute, » souffle une toute petite voix, le faisant sursauter.

D'un coup, toute la colère s'en va, rien ne compte plus sinon la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Ahsoka ! » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse en se détachant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Maître, » souffle-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux j'ai juste du mal à bouger, je suis lente, » marmonne-t-elle en pliant et dépliant ses doigts. « C'est intéressant comme sensation. Je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté cela. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, curieuse, toujours prête à découvrir de nouvelles choses... même si c'est ce trait de caractère qui avait poussé la jeune femme à le supplier de la laisser aller avec Skywalker quatre jours plus tôt. Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle. Aurait. Pu. Mourir. Alors qu'il était à des millions de kilomètres d'elle.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Il n'avait pas su la protéger.

« Maître, ce n'est pas de votre faute, » souffle-t-elle soudain et il reprend pied dans la réalité.

Il ne comprend pas comment elle a pu savoir, avant qu'il remarque qu'une de ses queues touche un lekku de la jeune fille.

Il s'empêche d'aller à la recherche de ses émotions à elle. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse, le premier jour de l'entraînement de la padawan, de ne jamais chercher à savoir ce que ressentait l'autre, hormis si leur vie étant en danger et que le faire pourrait les sauver. Mais lorsque leurs appendices se touchaient, si l'un d'eux ressentait de fortes émotions (comme lui un instant plus tôt), alors l'autre les ressentait même s'il ne le voulait pas.

« Ce n'est pas la question, » clôture-t-il le sujet en enfouissant sa culpabilité.

« Maître... » tente-t-elle.

« Padawan, le sujet est clos, » déclare-t-il, un peu plus ferme.

« C'est votre enseignement qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Sans ce que vous m'avez appris sur les organismes primitifs qui n'aiment pas le froid, je n'aurais jamais pensé à augmenter la climatisation du vaisseau, » débite-t-elle assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'interrompre.

Il secoue la tête, déplorant intérieurement qu'elle ne suive pas ses ordres.

« Padawan têtue, » grogne-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« J'apprends tout de mon Maître, » réplique-t-elle avec un sourire, répétant une conversation qu'ils ont régulièrement quand il la laisse avoir le dernier mot. « Oh, c'est perturbant, j'ai l'impression que l'air est plus dense que d'habitude, » avoue-t-elle, retrouvant sa curiosité face à ses sensations.

« C'est le reste de ton hypothermie, » explique-t-il. « Ça devrait prendre quelques jours avant que la sensation disparaisse totalement. »

Elle hoche la tête et s'observe en train de bouger, alors qu'il s'habille.

« J'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton... c'est... »

« Intéressant ? » propose le Maître avec un sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, Maître, » lâche-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est certain, » approuve-t-il alors que son éternel sourire en coin réapparait. « Tu éviteras de te laisser tomber sur le parquet en pensant que ton coton amortira la chute, parce qu'il n'est là que dans ta tête, » ajoute-t-il en se retenant à peine de ricaner.

« Maître ! » s'indigne-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Je suis là, que veux-tu ? » raille-t-il en finissant de mettre ses bottes.

Il se redresse et enfile sa veste.

« Que vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi ainsi ! » exige-t-elle en se redressant, tanguant un peu.

Il est à ses côtés en un battement de cil et a passé un bras autour d'elle pour la stabiliser.

« Ahsoka... »

« Je sais, Maître, ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles, » lui coupe-t-elle l'herbe sous le pied. « Mais il va bien falloir que j'aille aux toilettes, » reprend-elle.

Sans lui demander la permission, il la prend dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'à la salle d'eau, ignorant ses exclamations outrée.

Il la dépose dans la pièce et ne la lâche que lorsqu'il est certain qu'elle ne va pas s'effondrer.

« Tu laisses la porte entrouverte au cas où tu fasses un malaise, et ce n'est pas impossible, » ordonne-t-il.

« Oui Maître, » accepte-t-elle et il se rend compte que sa voix a un débit plus lent que d'habitude.

« Dis-moi, tu as du coton dans la bouche aussi ? » ne peut-il s'empêcher de la taquiner en s'adossant à la cloison à côté de la porte entrebâillée.

« Z'avez de la chance d'être mon Maître et que je ne puisse pas répondre librement, » marmonne-t-elle depuis l'intérieur.

Il rigole ouvertement cette fois.

« Eh oui. Un jour, quand tu seras chevalier, tu pourras te venger, Ouate-Ouate, » lâche-t-il.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est sympa comme surnom pourtant. »

« C'est hors de question ! » s'exclame la jeune fille, avec un débit toujours lent.

« Je suis désolé, padawan, mais je crois que ça va rester un moment, en tout cas tant que tu seras dans ton coton. Trois ou quatre jours, tout au plus, » sourit-il.

« Maître, non, s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous voulez absolument me trouver un surnom, mais là, ça devient n'importe quoi ! » s'agace-t-elle un peu.

« Non. Moi je trouve ça mignon... Ouate-Ouate ! » répète-t-il avant d'éclater de rire en entendant les marmonnements de sa protég... padawan.

Merde.

Sa padawan.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bon, ça avance. Mais je pars en c*****. Je fatigue...**

 **Plus que deux thèmes pour les caser ensembles... ou pas, tout dépendra des thèmes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 7 : ENNEMI (03h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ahsoka est assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa – nouvelle – chambre, perdue dans ses pensée, engluée dans ses sentiments. Elle a été adoubée il y a déjà plusieurs semaines et elle qui avait dédié toute sa vie à ce moment – passer chevalier – elle ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal que depuis lors...

.

 _Elle ne sait pas exactement quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne – c'est-à-dire depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans – elle a toujours voué un culte à son sauveur. Il est grand, fort, amusant, intelligent, honnête, courageux, et il la fait frémir, même si à l'époque, elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, ce qu'il y avait derrière._

Et surtout elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait passer son temps à se battre contre elle-même, devenir son propre ennemi.

.

 _À l'époque, il avait dû rencontrer le Maître de l'esclave qu'elle était pour une mission quelconque. Elle ne l'avait aperçu que durant quelques minutes. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et elle avait dû fournir un effort monstrueux pour se détacher de ces grands yeux noirs qui, eux non plus, ne se détournaient pas d'elle._

Avec le recul, elle suppose qu'à cet instant-là, il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait perdu la première bataille, et toute la guerre qu'elle mènerait durant la décennie suivante.

.

 _Elle se souvient encore quand il est arrivé en pleine nuit, recouvrant la moitié de son visage avec sa grande main de jeune adulte, et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de ne pas faire de bruit et de lui faire confiance. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, ils n'avaient même eu aucun contact à part leur échange visuel. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Au contraire. Il l'avait lâchée et elle s'était redressée calmement et rapidement, avant d'enrouler les bras autour du cou du nautolan et ses jambes autour de sa taille._

Leur premier contact. Le premier pas de la descente aux enfers.

.

 _Il était resté figé quelques secondes avant de refermer un bras autour d'elle et pour la première fois – mais pas la dernière – elle avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale de bas en haut, alors que ses lekkus étaient entrés en contact avec les queues crâniennes du nautolan. Il s'était relevé et ils avaient disparus dans la nuit dans le silence le plus total._

Elle se dit que peut-être, s'ils n'avaient pas eu de pouvoir d'empathe, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi...

.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans un vaisseau en direction de Coruscant, ils étaient sortis des territoires de la bordure extérieure. Là, seulement, il l'avait lâchée. En tout cas, il avait essayé. Mais la petite fille ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle avait enfoui la tête dans le cou du tout jeune chevalier parce qu'il respirait la joie et la sérénité, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ça et qu'elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. Il avait compris et avait rabattu ses queues autour de la petite tête, laissant ses émotions couler tranquillement en elle._

Elle se dit qu'il voulait bien faire, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, désormais. S'il s'était abstenu, elle n'aurait pas passé son temps depuis à chercher son contact.

.

 _Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait senti la Force en elle et qu'une fois dans le temple, plus personne n'aurait le droit de venir la réclamer. Elle était libre, peu importe que son ancien maître n'ait pas voulu lui vendre – parce qu'il avait essayé de la négocier, mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre – parce qu'elle était faite pour la liberté, il l'avait senti pulser en elle et il n'avait pu lutter contre._

La liberté. Elle rit jaune. Elle est passée d'un maître à un autre, rien de plus. Et contrairement au nouveau, l'ancien n'était pas son ennemi.

.

 _Elle était restée dans les bras du Jedi tout le voyage, qui avait duré une grosse journée. Mais ils avaient fini par arriver, et même le calme du nautolan n'avait pu juguler sa tristesse et le sentiment de perte qu'elle ressentait par anticipation. Elle avait lutté contre les larmes, mais elle avait perdu cette bataille-là, la première d'un très longue série. Il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui et la fillette avait senti que lui aussi allait avoir du mal à se séparer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui demander pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas la vérité._

Elle soupire lourdement, laissant son regard errer sur les silhouettes qui se meuvent sur la place, une soixantaine d'étages plus bas. Elle n'en veut toujours pas de la vérité. Pourtant, elle se bat chaque jour pour l'accepter.

.

 _Il avait finit par lui demander de la lâcher, et elle l'avait fait immédiatement, habituée à obéir à un ordre direct. Il l'avait reposée au sol et elle était restée là, debout et immobile, en attendant le prochain ordre. Elle l'avait vu pincer les lèvres et il s'était agenouillé, lui expliquant que plus personne ne lui ferait sciemment du mal, désormais. Et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui – il avait insisté lourdement sur le toujours – si elle avait le moindre problème, qu'il la protégerait._

Elle n'a jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander comment il comptait la protéger de lui, de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir...

.

 _Et puis elle était rentrée à l'école. Il était passé souvent la voir, au début. Mais un jour, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait reçu un blâme, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se tenir au courant de son évolution. Il devait l'oublier. Elle avait été horrifiée qu'il se soit fait remonter les bretelles à cause d'elle. il lui avait expliqué que c'était lui qui avait bien voulu aller et revenir la voir aussi souvent, que tout était de sa faute à lui._

Elle inspire profondément, refusant de laisser la colère monter. Mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Une fois encore, s'il l'avait laissé, peut-être n'en serait-elle pas là aujourd'hui.

.

 _Durant presque cinq ans, elle n'eut que peu de nouvelles de lui. Mais elle entendait les rumeurs, savait qu'il faisait son travail à merveille, qu'il était dévoué à la cause et qu'il était un grand Jedi. Lorsque les plus jeunes demandaient comment elle était arrivée au temple, elle racontait l'histoire avec fierté, mettant le chevalier en avant. En quelques années, Kit était presque devenu un mythe. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les Maîtres eurent vent de ses récits, demandèrent à ce qu'elle leur raconte ses histoires. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'elle était attachée au Jedi et lui interdirent d'en parler._ _Comme si ne pas en parler allait l'empêcher d'y penser... et puis les nouveaux avaient continué à venir la voir pour qu'elle raconte comment le Jedi devenu presque idole l'avait sauvée des griffes de méchants cannibales – les rumeurs avaient fini par détourner l'histoire originale – mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à raconter strictement ce qu'il s'était passé et rien de plus._

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler sincèrement. Elle se sent fière d'avoir rendu Fisto célèbre auprès des plus jeunes.

.

 _Elle avait dix ans et demi, elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était loin de faire partie des meilleurs, et voyait ses ainés se faire refuser l'accès aux niveaux supérieurs et renvoyés chez eux. Elle avait redoublé d'efforts, travaillant d'arrache pied, sacrifiant les heures de repas et ses nuit pour essayer de tenir le niveau. Certains novices redoublaient une classe, mais elle savait qu'ayant deux ans de plus, elle serait refusée. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle avait fini par s'effondrer en classe, manquant cruellement de sommeil et sous nourrie. C'est là qu'elle avait pu lui parler pour la première fois depuis deux ans – elle ne l'apercevait que de loin. Elle avait fondu en larmes et s'était répandue en excuse, se désespérant de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais il l'avait rassurée, lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le décevoir, même si elle n'était pas sélectionnée comme padawan. Il lui avait juré qu'il la garderait auprès de lui, même si elle n'était pas Jedi, et il comptait bien respecter cette promesse._

Elle sait qu'à l'époque, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cette promesse aurait impliqué que lui-même quitte l'ordre. Mais à la suite de cette discussion, il était devenu, dans la tête de la toute jeune togruta, son dernier espoir.

.

 _Et puis il l'avait prise comme padawan, avait triché avec le Conseil – qui voulait réellement la renvoyer, elle l'avait appris par un biais détourné plus tard – en utilisant Shaak Ti, s'était dressé contre tous ceux qui lui disaient qu'il perdait son temps avec elle, et s'était obstiné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive. Et elle y était arrivée. Mais puisqu'elle maîtrisait son empathie et ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais pu se rendre compte qu'il l'avait sauvée autant qu'il l'avait détruite. Mais elle avait réussi et il y avait tellement de fierté dans les orbes noirs lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait passer ses épreuves de Chevalier qu'elle avait parfaitement masqué ses sentiments, et son cœur qui venait de voler en éclats, lacérant son âme au passage._

Elle rouvre des yeux qu'elle n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Puis elle se relève et rentre dans sa chambre.

.

Ahsoka sait qu'il est l'heure de manger. Mais elle n'a pas faim. Elle n'a pas sommeil non plus. Elle a juste envie de parcourir les trois couloirs qui la séparent de l'appartement de son ancien Maître et de reprendre son ancien lit. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire lourdement, luttant contre les larmes qui montent.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir lutté toute sa vie contre ses sentiments pour Kit. Le pire, c'est qu'en dehors de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle ne déroge pas au Code. Elle est parfaitement dans la norme. Mais il y a l'exception. Il y a celui qu'elle a fini par appeler son ennemi intérieur. Elle a mis du temps à le reconnaître. Mais elle sait également, que c'est le pire ennemi du Jedi. L'amour. Depuis qu'elle le connait. Elle a toujours refusé de perdre la moindre bataille. Pourtant, il n'a cessé de s'étendre, encore et encore.

Et maintenant, elle lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Elle essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de se sevrer de sa présence quasi constante. Mais ça fait tellement mal...

Ce matin, quand elle s'est réveillée, après une toute petite heure de sommeil, elle y a pensé pour la première fois.

Son ennemi ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Oh, elle non plus, certes. Mais le principal, c'est que lui perde. Peu importe si elle y laisse sa vie.

Elle retourne sur son petit balcon. Regarde en bas. Se demande si la Force la sauverait. Elle ne sait pas. N'est pas sure. Elle doit trouver un autre moyen.

Et elle doit faire vite. Parce que Kit revient dans deux jours et elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit avant qu'elle soit immolée. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se recueille sur sa dépouille. Ça lui ferait trop de mal...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Euh... oups ? Ben quoi, il faut toujours que je fasse un peu de drama, non ? Ça ne serait pas moi si je n'était pas un peu sadique...**

 **Le dernier thème devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, au pire demain matin.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : General

Personnages : Ahsoka Tano ; Kit Fisto

Situation temporelle : démarre quand Ahsoka est novice et va jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chevalier

Changements de situation : Skywalker n'est pas le Maître d'Ahsoka Tano

Date d'écriture : 03/02/2018 au 05/02/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette mini fic de 8 chapitres a été écrit dans le cadre des "Nuits du FoF", chaque chapitre a été rédigé en une heure.**

 **Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème n° 8 : NOCTAMBULE (04h00)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle n'avait pas pu. Au moment de boire l'acide qu'elle avait dégoté dans son placard à balai, elle s'était demandé quelles allaient être les répercussions sur son ancien Maître. Et en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de prendre un nouveau padawan durant une décennie, elle n'avait pas pu aller au bout. Elle refusait de lui faire du mal, socialement parlant.

.

Alors elle s'est résignée. Elle effectue ses missions avec dévouement, se noyant dans son travail pour apaiser les hurlements constants de son cœur. Le conseil sait que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle, Windu l'a déjà convoqué deux fois, pour essayer de coprendre, mais elle a refusé de parler, assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était simplement parfois fatiguée.

C'était un euphémisme. Ou plus exactement, si, lorsqu'elle était en mission, elle se sentait bien, lorsqu'elle revenait au temple pour un temps indéterminé entre deux missions, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et passait ses nuits à déambuler dans les couloirs de temple ou en salle d'entraînement à essayer de se fatiguer pour tomber de sommeil.

« Ahsoka ! » l'interpelle-t-on.

La togruta se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Shaak, » salue-t-elle l'arrivante. « Comment vas-tu ? »

La plus jeune est la première à s'en étonner, mais elle a réussi à nouer une véritable amitié avec l'autre togruta. Elle n'a pas osé lui parler de ses sentiments pour son ancien Maître mais la plus âgée a fini par le sentir et Ahsoka s'est retrouvée obligée de se révéler. Elle a trouvé en Shaak un soutien indéfectible, qui lui avait fait un bien fou et définitivement ôté de la tête toute envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

« Je vais bien, j'en ai juste marre que les réunions du Conseil se terminent à point d'heure, mais sinon, tout va pour le mieux, » déclara la plus âgée. « Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je deviens folle, comme à chaque fois que je reste plus de trois jours sans mission, mais sinon, rien à signaler, » répondit la petite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, hésitant sur la prochaine question à poser. Mais Shaak ricana et répondit sans avoir la question.

« Il va bien. Taciturne, comme d'habitude. Mais rien à signaler. »

La plus jeune acquiesce, une boule se formant dans son estomac. Depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle n'a plus de raison de le côtoyer, ils ne se parlent plus, ils se croisent de temps à autre dans les couloirs mais ont à peine le temps de se dire bonjour. Et il s'est progressivement renfermé sur lui-même, sans qu'Ahsoka ne puisse rien y faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? » insiste la plus jeune, sentant de la gène flotter autour de l'autre.

« Je crois qu'il envisage de reprendre un padawan, » murmure le Maître.

« Maître Ti ! » s'exclame une voix au bout du couloir. « Vous devez venir ! il y a eu une attaque, la planète Shili a été à moitié dévastée ! » s'exclame un petit padawan lannik.

Les deux togruta se regardent, abasourdies.

« Shili ? » souffle la plus âgée en tendant un bras vers Ahsoka, autant pour la soutenir que s'appuyer sur elle.

« Je suis... désolé, Maître, vous devez absolument embarquer au plus vite.

Et puis il repart au pas de course. Les deux Jedi se regardent.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » murmurent-elles en même temps.

« Va, on t'attend, » déclare la petite.

« Ça va aller pour toi ? » s'inquiète l'autre.

« Bien entendu. Tu sais que je n'y ai jamais vécu, je suis née dans la bordure extérieure. J'ai plus mal pour toi que pour moi, » assure-t-elle.

Le Maître acquiesce.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller. Je dois y aller. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Que la force soit avec toi, Ahsoka. »

« Que la force soit avec toi, Shaak, » répond la plus jeune en regardant l'autre s'en aller au pas de course.

Mécaniquement, elle renter dans sa chambre et se couche.

Elle ne dort pas de la nuit, et somnole sur le matin.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que ce qu'elle a apprit lui saute à la figure.

Un, la planète d'origine des Togruta, Shili, a été ravagée.

Deux... elle cache son visage dans ses mains et refuse d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, elle se précipite dans la première salle d'entraînement qu'elle trouve et lance tous les droïdes d'entraînement qu'elle peut trouver. Elle reste là, s'empêchant de penser, durant de longues heures. Lorsque tous les droïdes sont détruits et envoyés automatiquement en maintenance, elle décide de sortir courir. Et puis, encore deux heures plus tard, en plein milieu de nuit, elle va à la bibliothèque, qu'elle trouve fermée. Elle rage, mais sait parfaitement que c'est elle qui est en train de se transformer en créature de la nuit, et pas la bibliothèque qui n'est pas ouverte aux bonnes heures. Elle se fait une raison et rentre dans sa chambre... pour retourner dans une salle d'entraînement.

La fatigue finit par la faire blesser à la jambe, rien de bien sérieux, mais la douleur est cuisante et elle s'effondre en larmes.

Kit veut reprendre un padawan.

Ahsoka a l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus rond. Elle a l'impression... d'être trahie. Que Kit l'a trahit. Il lui a rien promis d'autre qu'être à ses côtés si elle ne devenait pas Jedi. Mais elle l'est, depuis des omis maintenant. Elle ne peut pas lui demander de sacrifier le reste de sa vie pour être disponible pour elle.

Elle boitille jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit dans un grognement de douleur. Elle s'endort rapidement.

Les jours suivants, elle attend toujours un ordre de mission qui ne vient pas, alors elle passe son temps dans les salles d'entraînement. Elle y va de nuit, pour ne pas être dérangée et rentre seulement quand elle est blessée. Elle finit par comprendre que lorsqu'elle est blessée, elle se concentre sur la douleur et oublie un peu Kit. Elle est tentée de se blesser volontairement mais résiste. Elle n'en est pas – encore – à ce point-là.

Enfin, elle a une mission, puis une seconde une mission d'infiltration de quatre mois chez les Siths. C'est dangereux pour son cerveau, son esprit, son cœur, elle le sait, mais ce qu'elle voit ne lui donne pas envie de s'engager sur ce chemin. Elle a beau avoir mal, elle ne ressent que l'amour, pas la colère ou la vengeance.

Elle prend définitivement l'habitude de vivre la nuit. Lorsqu'elle revient de son infiltration elle passe de longues heures avec le conseil au grand complet, à décortiquer ce qu'elle a vu, entendu, ce qu'elle en a déduit et quels sont les plans les plus probables du côté obscur. Elle passe ces heures à lutter contre l'envie de regarder Kit, à lui répondre aussi normalement que possible.

Elle reprend son habitude de se défouler la nuit et de dormir un peu le matin. Mais la douleur mentale revient, et il lui faut une douleur physique de plus en plus violente pour tenir éloigner le nautolan de sa tête. Elle prend peur mais ne sait pas comment faire.

Elle vole des somnifères. Elle ne fait pas attention à la dose qu'elle prend, ne cherche pas réellement à mourir, mais elle en avale bien trop pour juste la faire dormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, il fait nuit. Elle sait, pour y avoir passé un certain nombre d'heures, qu'elle se trouve à l'infirmerie. Elle papillonne des yeux et se retient à peine de sursauter en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas seule. Kit est là, assis sur une chaise collée au lit, en train de dormir, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la togruta, sa main serrée autour des doigts de la jeune femme. Elle s'oblige à rester calme pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle est un peu confuse sur comment elle est arrivée là alors de son bras libre, elle se saisit de la plaquette accrochée au-dessus de son lit et la parcourt du regard avant de soupirer.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle a fait une overdose de somnifères. Sans la Force, elle serait morte. Ça fait quatre jours qu'elle est dans un coma léger mais inquiétant. Elle aurait dû se réveiller mais les analyses ont révélé une quasi malnutrition, ce qui empêche son corps de récupérer à une vitesse normale.

Merde.

Kit va lui hurler dessus.

Mais elle se rend compte d'une chose primordiale. Elle veut vivre. Elle veut se battre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle repose la plaquette et en profite pour détailler le Maître. Elle se fige néanmoins en voyant une légère cicatrice sur la joue du nautolan. Elle approche la main lentement et effleure la cicatrice, qui disparait là où elle a passé le doigt. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite, avant de voir le bout de son doigt humide.

Une fois encore, son cœur vole en éclat. Il a pleuré. _Elle_ l'a fait pleurer.

D'un coup, tout ce qu'elle ressent, tout le mal, tout le manque, la douleur, physique et mentale... tout disparaît. Il ne reste que le Maître, qui ne va pas bien.

Le toucher, bien que très léger, réveille le Jedi, qui ne cligne qu'une seule fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme est réveillée.

Il ne dit rien, la regardant quelques longues secondes, crispé de la tête aux pieds, avant de se redresser et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Elle sent un sanglot être étouffé dans la gorge du nautolan et à son tour, elle le serre contre elle.

« Je suis désolée, je... ne voulais pas... » balbutie-t-elle. « Je voulais juste dormir. Je voulais me réveiller, je te jure. »

Il la serre un peu plus fort mais ne dit rien.

« Kit, je ne voulais pas... je sais que je ne mange pas assez, que je ne dors pas... mais je veux vivre. Je n'ai pas envie de... » murmure-t-elle encore. « Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je t'en prie, crois-moi... »

Il ne dit toujours rien alors elle décale un de ses lekkus pour qu'il touche une queue crânienne. Elle lui envoie tous les remords qui tournoient dans son cœur, et finalement, s'il ne dit rien, il craque. Elle sent un premier sanglot, suivit de toute une ribambelle d'autres. La Togruta ne dit rien, se contenant de le tenir contre elle, le plus près possible. Il pleure en silence, durant de longues minutes.

Finalement, exténué, il somnole sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle décide de se décaler le plus possible sur le côté.

« Allonge-toi, il y a de la place pour deux, » souffle-t-elle.

« Ahsoka... »

« C'est le milieu de la nuit, personne ne va venir, et de toute façon, on les entendra arriver. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble. Et tu tombe de fatigue. Alors arrête de faire le têtu et viens, » ordonne-t-elle.

Il n'a pas la force de protester et se hisse souplement sur le lit. Ils se retrouvent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, à trente centimètres d'écart. Le nautolan craque le premier, réduisant la distance entre eux, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et collant leurs fronts ensembles. Queues et lekkus en contact, il lui transmet toute la peur et l'impuissance qu'il a ressentit et elle se désole de lui avoir causé tout ça.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée... »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir, Ahsoka ? » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je... je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça... » souffle-t-elle, ne pouvant décemment pas lui répondre qu'elle aurait eu du mal à lui parler de ses sentiments puisqu'il était un peu beaucoup concerné.

« Bon sang, Ahsoka ! » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse. « Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes... tu ne m'embêteras _jamais_. Tu m'entends ? »

« Je... je sais que tu m'avais promis de m'aider à m'en sortir, mais c'est fait maintenant. Je suis Jedi. Et je suis réellement heureuse de l'être. Tu as tenu ta promesse, » répond-elle, ne sachant comment arrêter la discussion avant qu'il l'oblige à tout avouer, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas mentir à une question directe.

Il se recule et la regarde, effaré et blessé à la fois.

« Tu... c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? » gronde-t-il, la voix bien plus grave que tout ce qu'elle a entendu venant de lui. « Que rester près de toi... te prendre comme padawan, t'aider à devenir la Jedi que tu es aujourd'hui... c'était... quoi, au juste ? un _devoir_? » crache-t-il le dernier mot d'une voix dégoulinant de mépris. « Que je me suis senti obligé de t'accompagner toutes ces années ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi ? De qui je suis ? » finit-il en feulant presque.

Ahsoka voudrait lui répondre. Vraiment. Mais, tout, _tout_ ce qu'elle veut dire contient « je t'aime » dans la phrase alors elle se contente de secouer la tête, le regard désespéré.

Le nautolan se lève et elle l'imite, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Elle fait le tour du lit pour le rejoindre mais il s'est détourné et fait face à la fenêtre.

Elle a tellement envie de cacher sa tête dans le cou du nautolan, mais elle sait qu'elle se fera rejeter. Parce qu'il est blessé et qu'il a besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments avant de pouvoir l'écouter elle.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec aussi peu de devoir que tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, Ahsoka. À commencer par te tirer des griffes de ce gros porc sur Bryndar ! Tu sais que je suis allé sur cette planète avec la mission de les rallier à la république ! Et que te sauver a tué la mission dans l'œuf. Je me suis fais remonter les bretelles pour ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Si j'étais reparti, ton regard m'aurait hanté pour le reste de ma vie et je ne me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir abandonnée. »

« On ne se connaissait pas, et il y avait des dizaines d'enfants esclaves, » rappelle-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je n'étais qu'une de plus. »

« Mais tu es celle dont j'ai croisé le regard, et j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond de douceur et d'amour, » murmure-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. « Malgré le mode de vie infâme qu'on t'a obligé à vivre, tu étais toujours pleine d'espoir et tu croyais en un monde meilleur. Tu étais comme une étoile au milieu des ténèbres. Je vivais une vie paisible dont je me satisfaisais, mais la vérité, c'est que j'étais dans la nuit, sans même me rendre compte que je n'étais pas heureux. C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre ça. Toi qui, malgré tout, _étais_ heureuse, là-bas. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Je n'ai pas _pu_ te laisser, Ahsoka, » murmure-t-il en la lâchant et retournant à sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

Elle peine à reprendre son souffle, complètement choquée, et n'a pas le temps de reprendre une respiration normale qu'il continue.

« Ne plus pouvoir aller régulièrement te rendre visite, à l'école, a été une véritable torture pour moi. Je te regardais évoluer de loin, je m'arrangeais pour suivre tes progrès, et j'ai eu peur que tu n'y arrives pas, » avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

« Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, » rappelle-t-elle, honteuse. « Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je n'ai pas été... »

Il se tourne de nouveau brusquement, pointant un index rageur sur elle.

« Je t' _interdis_ de dire que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur ! » s'écrie-t-il et sa voix résonne dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. « Tu es un Jedi ! Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour justifier de mes actes. Oui, j'ai triché ! oui, j'ai fais chanter un membre du conseil pour que tu puisses être ma padawan. Mais tu ne pouvais pas ne pas l'être. Tu ne pouvais pas ! » rage-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? J'aurais pu me bâtir une vie ailleurs, » souffle-t-elle désarçonnée par la colère brutale de son ancien Maître.

« Non ! Tu ne pouvais PAS partir ! » éclate-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? »

« Mais comprendre QUOI ? » crie-t-elle à son tour, totalement paumée et à fleur de peau.

« QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! » hurle franchement le nautolan. « Que je ne peux PAS te laisser partir ! Ces derniers mois ont été un enfer ! J'étais si fier que tu sois chevalier, et je pensais qu'on allait faire des missions ensemble... » il ricane. « Quel idiot j'ai été... le Conseil savait que nous étions plus proches que ce que le code autorise. La seule manière de ne pas nous radier tous les deux était de nous séparer. » il soupire. « Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais accepté. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ta vocation, » marmonne-t-il en se plaçant une nouvelle fois face à la fenêtre.

Ahsoka absorbe lentement les paroles. Elle voudrait lui dire tellement de choses, mais elle en contrôle pas la question qui jaillit.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que le Conseil a ordonné de nous séparer ? » souffle-t-elle, peinée.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu voulais rester Jedi, » murmure-t-il, tendu de la tête aux pieds.

Elle ravale les premiers mots qui veulent sortirent de sa bouche parce qu'ils sont dictés par la peine qu'elle ressent. Elle prend le temps de formuler une réponse la plus neutre possible. Malheureusement, elle sait qu'elle s'engage sur une fichue pente glissante.

« Tu es de loin la personne qui me connait le mieux. Comment as-tu pu penser que je te préférerais les Jedi ? » demande-t-elle, blessée malgré tout.

La réponse jaillit instantanément.

« Parce que c'est logique. »

« Depuis quand les sentiments sont logiques ? » rétorque-t-elle sans y penser.

Et puis elle ferme les yeux alors que son cœur sombre.

 _Quelle idiote_...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle le sent s'approcher d'elle lentement puis deux de ses queues s'enroulent autour de ses lekkus et elle n'essaie même pas de se cacher. Elle n'en a plus la force, de toute manière. Elle laisse toute l'admiration, le dévouement et l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui se déverser dans leur lien, se préparant à encaisser le rejet – qu'elle sait qu'elle ne supportera pas mais au moins elle s'arrêtera d'imaginer et espérer en vain.

Mais soudain elle est envahie d'un amour infini, d'une adoration sans borne. Elle inspire brusquement et ouvre les yeux alors que les mains du nautolan se posent dans son cou.

« Putain... Ahsoka... » murmure-t-il et elle sent aussi à quel point il a peur et il est perdu.

La togruta se rapproche lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent.

C'est Kit qui finit par craquer et l'embrasser doucement, timidement presque. Mais les années de frustrations ressortent presque immédiatement et ils s'enflamment.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il est obligé de la laisser avant que l'aube apparaisse mais ils se quittent le sourire aux lèvres, avec la promesse de se retrouver dans l'appartement du Maître le soir même.

« Pourquoi veux-tu reprendre un padawan ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'ils sont allongés dans le lit du Maître, après avoir une nouvelle fois profité du corps de l'autre.

« Parce que je voulais essayer de t'oublier, de te laisser vivre ta vie sans... mais ce n'est plus d'actualité, je suppose... » sourit-il.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt, » rigole-t-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Allez, dors, tu ne repars pas avant une semaine, » souffle-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrasse et ne répond pas, se contentant de se caler contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Le baiser se transforme petit à petit, et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils s'endorment réellement.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Trois ans plus tard, le Conseil lèvera l'interdiction de ne pas faire de missions ensembles et ils passeront des décennies à deux à tomber dans les emmerdes les plus noires et sauver la galaxie un nombre incalculable de fois...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En attendant, le jour, ils sont des Jedi respectables. Mais c'est la nuit qu'ils vivent, qu'ils sont eux-mêmes.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire une histoire qui se termine mal, désolée XD**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce dernier chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres, mais j'ai vraiment fait au plus court, la dernière scène m'a vraiment échappé des mains.**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Kae**


End file.
